lirio girl
by enma95
Summary: es la historia de un chico llamada "hirigi takamato" que busca el verdadero amor, el pieza que nunca lo encontrara por su manera de tratar a las mujeres, su manera de elegir a la mujer perfecta para su futuro pero por cosa del destino y la innovación de la ciencia, la vida de cambiara de manera brusca, la llegada de un extraña chica super humana, creada por la ciencia.


-un nuevo día de clases comienza en la preparatoria "yukai" un joven distraído y solitario en el amor llamado hiroigi takamoto", de edad de 17 años, era un día de clase muy lluvioso, el joven ve tras su Ventana de su salón pasando el tiempo mirando caer las gotas de lluvia, el considerativa que la mejor

Manera de olvidarse de los problemas y perder el tiempo, esta era la mejor manera, se encontraba Esperando su próxima clase le tocaba biología, el chico no estaba tan preocupado por la clase. Porque la Profesora anterior la suspendieron por una enfermedad, y él pensaba mirando la lluvia;

Capitulo #1 "nueva vida"

Hiroigi: -¿"porque a mí? porque yo sigo solo!, parece que estoy destinado a la soledad. Cuando será el Día que encontrare el amor verdadero? aajjjnn" esto es cursi, pero es la realidad...

-cuando de repente abren la puerta del salón, la aparición de la profesora nueva de biología, llamada KUSTUYI SATOYUKI llego presentándose;

kutsuyi sensei: -¡buenos días jóvenes, como podrán ver soy la profesora nueva de jardinería de 5to–A , Espero que este año de poco tiempo nos llevemos bien... me llama "kutsuyi satoyuki" pero para ustedes soy tsuyi sensei.

- En el momento el mejor amigo de hiroigi llamado "HISHASHI KUMURO" le comenta a hiroigi.

hishashi: "oye hiroigi!, viste la profesora nueva de biología? es muy linda "!no¡"...

Hiroigi: annn•""" ¿Qué?" si es muy linda...

el joven ve a su amigo distraído y le dice;

Hishashi: ¿te pasa algo amigo? Te veo muy distraído, que sucede...?

Hiroigi: """no! nada amigo solo estaba pensando en algo y nada más...

-en el momento en que los amigos estaban hablando otra personaje llamada "saya bujashima" una compañera de clase, acercándose a ello diciendo;

Saya: déjalo hishashi!, solo piensa en tonterías, como todo en tiempo, en sí mismo... Distraído. Todo el tiempo este pensado como tonto, ya madura de una vez, por eso es que tú eres,

Hiroigi: ¡CALLATE"... solo me ases quedar como un tonto", todo el tiempo, solo porque eres la más inteligente del salón, puedes pasar por encina de todos... no creo.

-en momento todos escucharon los gritos de hiroigi y la profesora se sorprendió el primer momento en que lo vio, pensando entre sí misma diciendo;

=" este chico es de tratar con paciencia"...

En momento en el que estaban hablado hishashi dirigiéndose a hiroigi le dije;

Hishashi: déjala hiroigi, no importa además ella es una chica, debes tratarla como una dama, sea como sea.

Saya: porque tan fuerte, porque en realidad no sabes lo que son los sentimientos. "no sabes"" por eso es que estas así "!SOLO¡"...

- hiroigi quedando sorprendido... por lo que le dijo saya. Baja la cabeza arrepentida y se sienta en su puesto pensando lo que le dijo saya y en el momento se puso triste y refunfuño diciendo;

Hiroigi: "SOLO"...

La profesora dirigiéndose al grupo de hiroigi diciendo a todo;

Tsuyi sensei: bueno! chicos cambiando de tema, "veamos", estamos a fines de curso y necesitamos puntos extras y así superaremos con éxitos el curso de este mes, "entonces" yo planee antes de venir como sumaremos puntos en esta materia tan bella como la biología.

- Cada uno se le dará una semilla mañana, de nuestro jardín de la institución para que ustedes la siembren y sin en tres mes surge esta semilla, digo, estas plantas que ahora son semilla, esta valdrá en su puntuación final un 50% de la nota, es de suma importancia para todos y así que: "A TRABAJAR

TODOS DESTE MAÑANA".

-el salón competo gritaba y decían;...

El salón: "ssiiii" en marcha... daremos todo... siii...

Hiroigi: purrrss" eso es absurdo, sembrar una semilla!, no soy bueno para eso..

"Además eso es para chicas. ¡No va conmigo...

- La profesora tsuyi en una poción pensativa se dice entre si misma;

Tsuyi sensei; ""como lo he dicho¡. Este chico es de llevársela bien, pero yo lo are pensar mejor.

-el clima desciende y empieza a escampar, justo en momento libre, la profesora dice;

"Bueno chicos hora libre" pueden salir todo con calma salga... "por favor con cuidado"...

En el momento que todos salen a la hora libre, hiroigi sale de ultimo y la profesora de dice;

Tsuyi sensei; hiroigi kun! "espera un momento", necesito hablar contigo...

Hiroigi: ! Tsuyi sensei¡

Tsuyi sensei; en esta vida no todo es el amor o estar "solo". En se momento cuando le gritaste a tu compañera, esa no es la manera de resorber las cosas...

Hiroigi: "per..."

Tsuyi sensei; sabes, tu promedio en esta materia es muy baja, ya me estás diciendo con esto con tu temperamento, que no puedes procrear una semilla. Porque si no sabes llevar las con calma, no podrás alcanzar mi objetivo, ¡procrear una semilla! Las plantas son censores de sentimientos, si tú la

trata como si no sirviera, ella no va a servir, pero si tu esperas un poco y le dedicas tiempo y la tratas con amor, ella te dará frutos, ella son como nosotras las mujeres , de dedicar tiempo y confianza en lo que quieres lograr, "enamorarlas" así que tomo esta como un consejo. Para que el día en que

Encuentres ese amor verdadero, aplica este consejo "te lo dice una mujer".

-"recuerda esto, con fe y confianza en sí mismo" y lo más importante dar amor.

Hiroigi: "si" lo are, no se preocupe llevare esto en mente.

_en ese momento hiroigi se levanta de la silla y se retira del salón.

La profesora le recuerda cruzada de brazos;

Tsuyi sensei; "no lo olvides" con fe y amor...¡

Hiroigi: gracias kutsuyi sensei

Tsuyi sensei; ya te dije, que para ustedes no solo soy una simple profesor, quiero ser algo más que una Profesora, quiero ser su mejor amiga, "su consejera" llámame tsuyi "si"

Hiroigi: "entendido"

-en un lugar de Japón, en la compañía geo-ecológica "Works ozone" esta compañía se encarga de hacer medios para poder salvar el mundo de la contaminación. Pero esta compañía estaba utilizando material biológico, estaban haciendo experimentos con A.D.N humano para desafiar A LA MADRE

NATURALEZA, creando una semilla que fuera capaz de procrear nueva vida humana, esta planta se hace llamar: "liriodidritina" esta plata fue creada como una matriz humana que pueda procrear vida de

un súper humano, los científicos la llamaron "madre naturaleza" esta podría ser capaz de crear vida vegetal , podría convertir una simple semilla en dos segundos a árbol, gracias a su polen avanzado

Llamado, "partícula naturiza" gracias a esto los científicos con este gran descubrimiento podría salvar al Mundo de catástrofes naturales y salvar al mundo de la extinción de la vegetación y la humanidad.

-esta planta seria sembrada en un suelo bien espacioso y libre de agente contaminante y así esta planta procreara de esta manera crecerá verticalmente hacia abajo las capas sud-terranea.

El mundo entero al ver esta gran Hazaña todo estaban ansioso por probar este descubrimiento, varios países querían esta semilla por sus beneficios, pero lo científicos creadores de esta Hazaña los hermanos "harfoths", ellos querían dar apretura a este experimento en un lugar muy espacioso y entonces la transportaron la campo militar de del norte de Japón " sinyoki" a campos abiertos donde la planta pudiera procrear libremente. Esta planta fue transportada será de un campo de arroz cercano a la base.

En una avioneta particular donde está esta planta, estaba en una caja bien sellada, esta caja era de vidrio, el vidrio era de un material especializado como materia orgánica, esta caja seria arrojada desde las alturas para estrellarse fácilmente con el suelo, y así proseguir con el objetivo "crecer".

Cuando la avioneta volaba hasta su objetivo, esta semilla estaba en compartimiento del avión, pero los pilotos pasaron por una turbulencia de 15 segundos, lo cual la caja de vidrio se desajusto de sus amarres,

Y por accidente uno de los pilotos oprimió el botón de la compuerta, haciendo que la caja rodara hasta caerse de avión, por casualidad esto pilotos pasaban por donde estaba la preparatoria yukari a una altura favorable. Esta caja se alojo en esta institución, justo en el jardín de la escuela. Estrellándose

Fácilmente con el suelo.

"AL DIA SIGUIENTE..."

-Sonando el reloj a las 7:30 am, el llamado hiroigi se levanta y bosteza y se la cuenta que va tarde a clase, y con rapidez se levanta de su cama y se mete a la ducha, después de 5 minutos sale de la ducha y se viste preparándose para marcharse a la escuela. La madre le pregunta si va comer;

Onoku sama:" ¡cielo... apúrate! que se te va a enfriar la comida"!

Contestando hiroigi con rapidez le dice;

Hiroigi: no mama" no puedo comer!, voy a llegar tarde a mi clase, lo ciento mama será en otra oportunidad "...

El joven bajando las escaleras de su casa con rapidez corre hasta la puerta y sale corriendo, en el camino escucha un grito a lo lejos...

"hey hiroigi espérame"...

A el voltear se trataba de su mejor amigo "", acercándose a él le pregunta.

Hishashi: ¡ hey hiroigi" como estas porque tanta prisa...

Hiroigi: llegaremos tarde a clases.

Hishashi: ¡no te preocupes tanto, la primera clase de hoy es biología, nos toca con la profesora más buena y linda de institución, por eso no me preocupo...

Hiroigi: no me preocupa la profesora. Mi preocupación es que si nos cierran las puertas de la institución "no podremos entrar eso es lo que me preocupa.

Hishashi: "aaaaannn..." si es cierto".

En un cambio repentino su amigo le pregunta;

Hishashi: "¡ hey hiroigi...

Hiroigi: ¿Qué pasa? Amigo.

Hishashi: ¿Qué te dijo tsuyi sensei ayer cuando te llamo?

Hiroigi: "para que quieres saber eso...?

Hishashi: ¡solo pregunto!

Hiroigi: te diré "...

-me dijo algo acerca de las plantas..., tenía que tratar la semilla con fe y amor.

Hishashi: eso es muy cursi"! Y porque te dijo eso..?

Hiroigi: por lo que paso con saya ayer.

Hishashi: ¿Qué? "que le gritaste"

Hiroigi: "si"

Luego de esa conversación ya estaban llegando a la escuela hiroigi se detiene un momento, y por la mente le pasa lo le avía dicho saya.

"pensamiento de saya":

-"porque tan fuerte, porque en realidad no sabes lo que son los sentimientos. "no sabes"" por eso es que estas así "!solo¡"...

En el momento que hishashi ve a su amigo que está detenido y pensativo se frena y le dice;

Hishashi: "hiroigi san! Qué sucede...?

Al escuchar las palabra de su mejor amigo, "despierta" y le dice...

"no nada" amigo.

Hishashi: hey amigo, si estás pensando en lo que te dijo saya, "no te preocupes" ¡ si te lo dijo es porque estaba en un momento desesperante "si " olvídalo.

Hiroigi: "si" tienes razón, gracias amigos te debo una amigo..

Hishashi: "de nada"

Para eso están los amigos. Para ayudarse.

"deprisa apurémonos"...

Hiroigi: "si"...

-luego de una larga caminata a la escuela, ellos iban retrasados cuando ya faltaban solo un poco, les estaban cerrando las puertas y en ese momento Hishashi grita con gran fuerza...

Hishashi: "¡hheeeeyy no nos dejen afuera por favor, "esperen..."

El momento el que el portero escucha los grito del chico y venía con mucha prisa, el portero les dejo entrar. Los muchachos pasaron y volteando hacia tras respondieron

="¡muchas gracias!"=

-corrieron por los pasillo de la institución, cuando ya faltaban 3 minutos para lo clase de biología, los chicos corrieron hasta cansarse.

-en otra situación la profesora estaba pasando lista para quien vino y quien falto diciendo;

Tsuyi sensei: sarenshi, subaki, run, kurikuo, saya...

En el momento los alumnos contentas que está presente.

La profesora pasando lista pasa por el nombre de hishashi y llamándolo repetidamente y dice:

Tsuyi sensei: "hishashi", hishashi ...

Valla el segundo día de clase conmigo y cele ocurre llegar tarde...

En el salón rápidamente abren la puerta repentinamente al entra junto al llegar a la puerta, era hishashi y diciéndole a la profesora;

Hishashi: tsuyi sensei"... estoy presente, aquí estoy justo a tiempo...

Respondiéndole la profesora;

Tsuyi sensei: "lo siento mucho" joven, ya lo coloque insistente con marcador permanente.

Hishashi: "qqquuueee..." no Tsuyi sensei se lo ruego no en su clase no.. No... ""nnnoo... favor yo quiero ser un niño bueno en su clase "noo..." no es justo..."

Tsuyi sensei: lo ciento joven pero son regla del director no puedo hacer nada. Para la próxima esforzarte más.

Hiroigi acercándose a su amigo paso por paso le toca su hombro y le da dos palmadas y le dice;

Hiroigi: no te preocupes será en otro día...

Hishashi: no es justo...

La profesora continuando su cruzo nombra el nombre de hiroigi.

Hiroigi en camino a su mesa contesta;

Hiroigi: "presente"...

En el momento que él contesta saya compañera de clase se le quedo mirando por un rato y pensaba;

Saya: (pensado) "waoo" hiroigi es muy bello y serio, pero si le digo lo que siento por él, seré el Hazmerreír de la escuela al estar presente con un tonto y bueno para nada como él.

"bueno" tal vez fui muy dura con el ayer, ¡necesito hablar con él!

-Tsuyi sensei dirigiéndose a sus alumnos les explica cómo tienen que prepararse para la clase de jardinería.

Tsuyi sensei: "bueno chicos, el día comenzó, así que comencemos nosotros con él, caminaremos hasta la jardinería de la institución, recuerden que vamos en busca de semillas, ustedes tienen que sembrar esta semilla y hacerla procrear en un periodo de 3 meses, esta será su nota final,

"y así que salgamos a buscar esas semillas"...

El salón completo salió hacia el jardín de la institución y poniendo en marcha objetivo.

En el jardín avían varias semillas, de todas formas; girasol, orquídeas, etc.

En el momento a hiroigi no le importó las situación y recoger semillas, para él, eso no le importaba.

La profesora explicando el origen de cada semillas y recolectando semillas se topa con semilla extraña, pero ella lo tomo con calma.

Al ver a hiroigi distraído se le acerca y le dice;

Tsuyi sensei:"recuerda lo que te dije".

Dándole a giroigi en la mano la semilla extraña de color verde con negro de le dice:

Tsuyi sensei: esta semilla te enseñara a tener confianza en ti mismo, y entonces espero, que pongas en marcha mi objetivo, "¡recuerda, con fe y amor!".

Hiroigi mirando en su mano la semilla extraña llamada "madre naturaleza" cosa que él no savia en realidad su verdadero origen, habla entre si mismo mirando su mano.

Y dice entre sí:

Hiroigi: "que semilla tan extraña"...

Al transcurrir el tiempo de clases el chico se marcha hasta su casa pensando lo que le avía dicho Tsuyi sensei. Y se le pasa por la mente; "recuerda con fe y amor".

El joven poniendo su mirada al cielo, se ríe de una manera inocente. El momento en que voltea la cara Asia arriba alguien le llama;

"oye takamoto"...

El voltea y ve que es su amiga saya el joven respondiendo:

Hiroigi: ¿qué pasa saya?

Saya: recuerdas lo que paso ayer...?

Hiroigi: "si" que con eso...?

Saya: fui muy fuerte contigo, no savia en la situación en que estabas,

Hiroigi: quien te dijo? Te pudo apostar que fue el soplón de hishashi!

Saya: por favor perdonarme no quise decir eso.

El chico mirándola a los ojos le dice;

Hiroigi: no te preocupes, ya eso paso así que a lo pasado pisado...

Saya: hiroigi tu si eres generoso "gracias".

La chica lo abrasa el chico con amor y hiroigi piensa en el momento entre sí;

-"si es cierto, las plantas son como las mujeres, si las tratas con amor ellas te darán frutos con amor...

"kawaii"

El chico marchándose su casa y llega y abre la puerta de su cuarto y entra, quitándose los zapatos se tira a su cama y se pone a pensar:

hiroigi: "valla, que día, en realidad Tsuyi sensei tenía razón, mi promedio de este mes es muy bajo tengo que prepararme para poder pasar esa materia, "que tan difícil puede ser sembrar una semillas, es fácil! Solo hacer un agujero en el suelo y enterrarla y a esperar que nazca, "peerrss... es fácil muy fácil.

El joven revisa su bolsillo y mira la semilla y en ese momento el piensa nuevamente que es extraña y en esa misma noche El joven sale hasta su patio, a ser lo prometido "(sembrar la semilla)". Cuando de repente llega su madre diciéndole:

Onoku sama: oye cielo" que haces en medio de la noche?, vas a pescar un resfriado.

Hiroigi: ¡nada mama, solo sembrado mi proyecto de jardinería..."!

Onoku sama: "has dicho, jardinería...?

Hiroigi: si mama... ¡

Onoku sama: yo soy campeona en eso hijo, tu madre fue 3 veces campeona en listones de jardinería.

-Yo te enseñare a hacerlo, mira tú abres un agujero muy profundo, máximo 20 centímetros y la tierra restante la ligas con fertilizante, y luego colocas la semillas en un lugar donde al ella se le sea fácil de crecer sin obstáculos y luego riegas el fertilizante ligado con tierra.

Hiroigi: ya mama... no me tienes que explicar algo que ya se... sí.

Onoku sama: ¡"solo trataba de ayudar...

Hiroigi: no te sientas mal mama, solo que eso ya me lo avían explicado sabes que para mí tu eres especial madre y padre, desde que papa se fue yo te e querido decir que no importa lo que pase lo que pase tu eres la única mujer que amare.

El chico terminando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo con su madre el joven arrodillado al suelo le dice al suelo en donde estaba la semilla enterrada." Tu

crecerás con fe y amor".

15 días después...

Al tiempo siguiente todos lo del salón ansiosos por sus plantas, estaban hablando como sus plantas estaban creciendo con éxito.

(El salón): oye y tú planta, la mía ya floreció un tallo, está en perfectas condiciones...

En el momento en que todos estaban hablando de sus plantas hiroigi estaba preocupado y diciendo;

Hiroigi: esto es malo, las mía ni siquiera me ha dado un tallo ya no se que hacer...!

Acercándose hishashi y saya le preguntan;

Hishashi: ¿te pasa algo amigo?

Saya: "si" que sucede hiroigi kun...?

Hiroigi: ¡nada chicos no se preocupen...

Saya: si de algo yo sé de ti, es que cuando te veo así te pasa algo.

Hishashi: saya...? Y como sabes eso, eeennn...

Saya: n...no! Solo digo por decirlo...

Hishashi: bueno chicos se lo diré, hace 15 días que mi plata no florece y eso me está causando problemas...

Hishashi: aaannn... eso, "ya.

Saya: pero nada, ni siquiera un tallo.

Hiroigi: si... ni siquiera un tallo.

Saya: no puede ser, perderás el año por un materia.

Hiroigi: ya lo sé. E echo de todo como me lo explicaron y "nada". Todas las noches me ponía hablarle cosas lindas y cursis pero nada que sale, me va a quedar la materia de jardinería.

Hishashi: y que podemos hacer por ti amigo.

Hiroigi:"nada, por ahora nada.

Saya: "bueno... no importa, nosotros te estaremos apoyando, cierto hishashi"...

Hishashi: hi...

Hiroigi: gracias amigos.

Al transcurrir el tiempo el chico el toco la hora de salida y el entonces la profesora de jardinería lo llama.

Tsuyi sensei: ¡huroigi kun!"

Hiroigi: que sucede tsuyi sensei...

Tsuyi sensei: como te va con tu proyecto.

En el momento hiroigi se puso a pensar y dio entre si mismo.

Hiroigi: (pensando) oh... Dios, y ahora qué hago, que le digo, mi planta no ha progresado ¡qué digo, que digo!..

Hiroigi: "sii tsuyi sensei, sobre eso mi planta está creciendo fuerte y sana.

Tsuyi sensei: sabes, te a dado un mes de proceso y no me has dicho nada sobre tu planta, cuando me la traerás...?

Hiroigi: s...si" sensei no se preocupe yo se la traigo, no se preocupe.

Tsuyi sensei: "eso espero"

El chico llegando a su casa, llega a su cuarto y se recuesta en su cama se quede pensando en la que dijo

la maestra, tanto pensar se queda dormido.

Sonando el reloj 6:45pm hora programada para échale un vistoso a la plata, el chico se levantan de su cama y se camina hasta la planta al fin llega se arrodilla y dice;

Hiroigi: ¿Por qué? Porque, por que no puedes salir"... Ya no puedo más que te pasa te e echo de todo lo que me dijeron y nada que progresas...

Tanto amor, palabras cursis para que, tú me pagues de esta manera.

"YAA... SAL DE UNA VESSS..."

De repente el suelo empieza a templar y del suelo sale una gran planta de la superficie con un tallo enorme.

El joven cae de espalda al suelo y ve la enorme planta y dice;

Hiroigi: "pero q...?

Una explosión sucede en uno de los tallo y riega una sustancia brillante que donde toca florece.

El chico asombrado con lo que ocurría, ve que el tallo se está abriendo y cuando ve de más cerca.

Ve que hay una especie de humana dentro, se asombra al ver eso y corre, pero la planta funciono como auto defensa y lo agarra por una de sus piernas y lo lanza contra el suelo.

El chico dolorido en el suelo, con los ojos semi-abiertos y miranda borrosa y un poco sordo ve que alguien desnuda le dice:

"

La chica extraña: =te encuentras bien, no te preocupes te llevare a un lugar seguro ="

El chico ya para desmayarse dice esto;

Hiroigi: ¿quién eres tú, acaso eres un ángel que vienes a buscar?

NOTA DEL ESCRITOR: Fin del primer capítulo "nueva vida" espero que les guste esto es la introducción de la historia, este chico le pasaran cosas inoportunas después de este acto, abra muchas

Rías y partes de tristeza, si les gusta esta historia, esperen el segundo acto.

========"SAYOUNARA"=======


End file.
